Once Upon a Christmas
by froggiesandstrawberries
Summary: Kairi and Roxas have their first Christmas together.


Christmas was one of Kairi's favorite holidays the decorations, the Christmas cheer, the songs it really couldn't get any better. The girl hummed cheerfully as she pulled out a pan of cookies from the oven. Not that she was amazing at baking but there was one kind of cookie that she baked every year. She had found the recipe so long ago and the first time her Riku and Sora had attempted making them, they really didn't turn our beautifully. But after years of practice the Paupo fruit cookies had become perfected.

"Wonderful." she said as she looked down at the freshly baked cookies "they smell good enough to eat right now. Too bad I can't eat you right now." she swiftly moved them from the pan to a plate. This Christmas was the first one she had ever spent with Roxas and so she had to make sure everything was perfect. The house was decorated the tree had been up since the first day of December. Everything was looking perfect she was just missing that one important piece. Her boyfriend was missing. The red haired girl look up at the clock on the wall it was 5 minutes to 7. '_Okay well maybe I'm too anxious I just want our first Christmas to be perfect'_ she thought. But just as she had suspected a knock on the door could be herd. She knew he would be early he always had a tendency to do so.

The red haired girl hurried towards the door with a giant grin on her face. The door was opened in record time. Roxas who stood on the other side of the door with a small smile on his face was quickly pulled in as Kairi grabbed his arm and said "Get in here silly" then she proceeded to shut the door. She noticed his attire was different then usual he had decided to wear a suit and Kairi couldn't help but admire hims choice in clothing. He definitely looked more handsome then normal. He stood slightly awkwardly not sure where to move next but Kairi's smile was able to put him at ease. And the girl couldn't help but quickly wrap her hands around the blonde haired boys neck and plant a kiss on his lips "Merry Christmas" she said her hands still around his neck and his hands had come up to hold her waist. "Merry Christmas my love" he said in response.

They didn't need to exchange any other words somehow the two could tell what the others was thinking. Kairi's hands moved from his neck to hold one of his and she dragged him into the dinning room where she had set up a nice dinner for them. Although she did have help. Roxas pulled out a chair for Kairi to sit in and then took a seat next to her where the second plate had been put. "Did you make all of this?" he said in a surprised tone knowing full well that Kairi was definitely not the best cook. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean. I can cook if I want to."  
"Right right of course you can." a grin appeared on his face. "It look delicious."  
"So dig in." And the two began to fill their plates and exchange conversation and in general enjoy each others company.

"So what do you think of the decorations?"  
"They are very…festive."  
"Arn't they? I put them up all by myself"  
"Really all by yourself that must have taken hours."  
She thought about it for a moment "Yeah probably, I honestly can't remember but Christmas is my favorite holiday. You can just feel all the love and cheer everywhere."  
He nodded in response this was his first Christmas with Kairi and when he arrived upon Destiny Islands the whole place was filled with Christmas cheer. The boy put his hand over top of the girl's hand and smiled at her. She looked beautiful not that she didn't always but some how the soft glow of the candle the princess of heart had placed on the table made her glow even more radiantly. "I have a little something for you" the boy went grabbed a small box from his pocket and handed it over to the girl. "I told you not to get me anything." she said with a little frown on her face. "I know but I just couldn't resist, not won't you open it" the small smile on his face made it hard to stay made at him and so the red haired girl did as her boyfriend requested. She opened the tiny box and inside was a ring with one small pink heart shaped crystal in the center. The girl's azure eyes admired the ring with great fascination. "It's beautiful" were the first words to escape her mouth. She couldn't help but quickly remove the the ring from the box and proceed to put it on her finger and then once again admire it. "I'm glad you like it" he said quietly with a small blush upon his cheeks.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Actually I got you something as well"  
"But Kairi I really don't need anything, I just want to be with you." the words escaped his mouth so quickly and tone was so honest.  
"I know hun. But like you said I couldn't resist. I'll be right back" the girl hoped out of her seat and went over to the other room. She was back rather quickly in one hand she held a present and in the other her home made cookies. The cookies were first to land on the table and then the present was handed to Roxas. The box wasn't rather big but not small either. It was of a medium size and a bright red bow sat on to of the bright green box. "Open it" she said with a smile.

The boy worked diligently to open the present without having to rip the paper. His cautiousness brought a smile to Kairi's face he was acting so cute. "You know it's okay to rip it right?" she added. "I know but the wrapping looks to nice to just rip off." he said as he continued to concentrate. Finally he got all the wrapping off without ripping any of it. Definitely a an accomplishment of it's own. Next he opened the box to reveal a hand knit white scarf inside of it. He picked it up "Did you make this?"  
"Yeah guilty as charged"  
The boy couldn't help but stare at it with amazement she had put so much effort into it. He put it on right away. "I love it."  
"I'm glad.

The girl looked around nervously before making a tiny white and green plant appear she put it above the two of them and Roxas looked at her suspiciously since he had no idea what she was doing. "You're suppose to kiss me silly." she said  
"I can do that." he said with a smile. As the two lovers locked lips Roxas couldn't help but think that Christmas would soon become one of his favorite holidays as well.


End file.
